Robots may operate within a space to perform particular tasks. For example, servant robots may be tasked with navigating within an operational space, locating objects, and manipulating objects. A robot may be commanded to move from a first location to a second location within the operational space. Robots are often programmed to move between various locations within the operational space or are directly controlled by a user within the operational space. However, people, animals or even other independently moving robot systems moving within the operational space introduce uncertainty for a robot operating within that space.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative robot systems and methods and computer-program products for predicting one or more events in response to changes in the environment around the robot and controlling movement of a robot in response.